The connected world, also referred to as the internet of things, is growing quickly. Analysts have estimated that along with the continued growth of humans using the Internet, the number of connected devices and systems will rise from five billion to one trillion in the next ten years. However, the traditional ways to manage and communicate with these systems has not changed. In other words, all the information from these systems is not accessible or is not able to be correlated in a way that helps people or businesses do their jobs better and more efficiently, find information they are looking for in the proper context, or make this data consumable in a meaningful way. In addition, user expectations for interacting with systems have changed and more consistent ways to share dynamic information in this environment have not been found.
Existing technologies handle the rising amount of data using enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, portals and related technologies, traditional business intelligence systems and manufacturing intelligence systems. However, these existing technologies do not provide the required data in real time and also restrict the type and amounts of data that can be accessed by the users. Additionally, existing technologies fail to provide an interactive system to solve a problem or to search information relating to a specific domain. Further, the existing technologies do not provide any analytical solution of the data available across different servers within an organization and are not compatible with third party database servers.